supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/TDA Alternate Realities/Team Bobbalu
'' (A gross looking and mold-ridden cube is spinning showing Total Drama F**tion Altenate Realities on all four sides)*'''Announcer': (portrayed by Gadadhara Bobbalu) ''TOTAL DRAMA F**TION ALTERNATE REALITIES FOR B****ES! ''(scene cuts to Owen in the kitchen) Announcer: IN THIS F***ING KITCHEN OF S*** Owen (With his name spelled Owwww in the TB dub) : (eating urine, feces, and eyeballs in a kitchen with gross things on a counter like bugs, dirt, snot, mud, blood, and lava) I WILL TURN INTO A F***ING FAT*** IN NO TIME! (continues eating) (scene switches to Heather trying on a sock made out of feces) Announcer: DADDY'S S****Y RICH B**** IS BACK! *''(Heather is seen at a restaurant with two girls that turn into piles of eyeballs)'' Heather: GO F*** YOURSELF AND PICK YOUR OWN D*** MONEY, B****RDS! (kisses a dollar bill, which eventually turns into blood, lava, urine, bugs, feces, snot, dirt, mud, eyeballs, and newts) Announcer: AND HER B****Y F*****S ARE THE F*****RDS, THE B****ANDS*** F***TARDS! It's H***S****ER IN THE B****ES!'' *(instead of seeing Heather play in a pile of dollars, we see a very creepy face followed by a huge screech)'' (cut to Owen eating a bowl of bugs and blood) Announcer: BUGS, S***, P***, AND BLOOD ARE F***ING GOOD FOR FOOD! Owen: (stops eating) I'M STILL F***ING STRESSED LIKE A P***Y! (continues eating) (scene cuts to Duncan who tied Harold up in a rope above a seabear infested pool of blood and lava) Duncan: I'M D***AN AND THIS IS "D*** F***ING"! (police officer walks up, but a blast of bugs and eyeballs push the officer away) *'Duncan': GO SUCK MY MOTHERF***ING D***, HORSE**** (Harold's name in the Team Bobbalu dub)! (The seabear eats Harolds head, which turns into gross foods, blood, urine, feces, eyeballs, bugs, ants, wasps, spiders, centipedes, worms, and rattlesnakes) (scene returns to Owen) Announcer: MAKE THE F***ING GRADE OR GET BURNED IN A F***ING GAS CHAMBER! *'Owen:' (eating blood and lava) I'M GONNA BE STRESSED LIKE A S**T FOR THE REST OF MY F***ING LIFE! (has more blood and lava and laughs in a really creepy voice for a moment) (very angry family outside with horror music) Announcer: FAMILIES NEED F***ING HOME IMPROVEMENTS FOR W****S! Father (played by Kaamil Bobbalu): ''' KIDS WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT C***MAS INSIDE A GAS CHAMBER IS LIKE! '''Gwen: THE BABY'S ROOM WILL BE FILLED WITH GROSS THINGS! Father: MAKE IT NON-DISGUSTING, Q***R! Gwen: NO! IT THE CRIB IS MADE OF MOLD AND SNOT AND THERE ARE PICTURES OF THE F***ING EXORCIST! (baby starts to cry as blood and lava emerge from his eyes, as scene cuts to Owen) Announcer: YOU BETTER MAKE THE F***ING MEAL GOOD OTHERWISE YOU'RE IN DEEP S***! *'Owen:' (eating eyeballs) STRESS MAKES PEOPLE SUCK EACHOTHER'S D***S! *''(scene moves to Bridgette and Geoff with Chef wearing a bonnet made of dirt and a bottle filled with urine in his private part and in a carriage that would later turn into many types of bugs)'' Announcer: PARENTAL CARE IS FOR B****ES! Bridgette: F*** YOU! YOU'RE A DUMB*** ON PARENTAL CARE! Announcer: BABYSITTING MAKES KIDS CRY THEIR S*** OFF! Chef: THIS IS BULL****! Announcer: IT'S B****ETTE AND GEOFF MINUS CHEF (names spelled Geeeee and Chuuu in the TB dub respectively) (scene returns to Owen) Announcer: VICTORY ANNOYS N****RS FOR NO D*** REASON! *'Owen:' (burps as eyeballs emerge from his mouth) THAT WAS SO F***ING GOOD! S***! P***! C***! ***! F****T! *(Another extremely creepy face appears, followed by an even louder screech) Category:Blog posts